


Waltzing

by decaying_orbit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: As is our divine right, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Comfort, Everybody Loves Obi-Wan Kenobi, Implied Relationships, M/M, Short & Sweet, The Force, The Force Loves Obi-Wan Kenobi, Was supposed to be a drabble, but you know, no beta we die like men, obi-wan calls cody 'darling' bc i live for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaying_orbit/pseuds/decaying_orbit
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi has spent most of his life being what other people need him to be. Doing things the way other people need him to do them.It's rare he has a chance to just be himself. Though it makes sense he would find that moment here, on the battlefield.Or; Obi-Wan Kenobi was trained to be like his Master, passed to Anakin what had been given to him, to be rooted in The Living Force. Sometimes he has the chance to remember that he is of the Unifying Force and how deeply it loves him.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 46
Kudos: 501





	Waltzing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm completely obsessed with the idea of Obi-Wan being rooted in the unifying force unlike his master and padawan. I love Obi-wan with my whole heart, I think he's such an interesting and complex character that can be written in so many different and equally interesting ways.  
> The codywan snuck up on me, but I'm not made about it. But it can be just implied.  
> Anyway, I wrote this all in one sitting and didn't re-read so... sorry about that

There is chaos surrounding them.

The battle had gone, and it had lasted and lasted until it took a sudden dive for the worse. Obi-Wan doesn't know how, he doesn't know what happened, just that it did and that's all that matters in this moment. As he is ducked behind cover with his men, measuring his breathing, while looking at the clones around him. Cody is by his side, ever faithful, ever diligent, even though his brothers are pinned behind various wreckage across the battlefield. Pushed into hiding by the relentless approach of the droids.

Things are dire, his men are tired and reinforcements by way of Anakin and the 501st are still hours away. With the way things are going, they could all be dead by the time they get there.

"General," Cody places a hand on his shoulder, drawing him back, "what do you want us to do?"

The question of the hour indeed.

Something pushes at him, urging him with whispers and pulls like the tugging fingers of the younglings. _'Come,'_ it says, excited, _'let me show you, let me lead.'_

"Stay in cover," he instructs, shrugging off his robe. He's sure that if Cody didn't have his helmet on he would be giving Obi-Wan his most exasperated look, "Fall back as needed, do not charge, do not make a forward assault. Number one priority is survival until reinforcements arrive. We hold them off for as long as possible here, when we get overwhelmed we retreat back into the forests. It will be easy to lose them their, but hard for anyone to find and aid us."

"Right, and what will you be doing?"

"Me?"

The Force is there again, threading between his ribs, humming under his skin. Inpatient but eager.

He smiles at Cody even as he unclasps and drops the heavy chest armor he wears for his Commander's sake.

"I am going to be the distraction."

He spins out from behind the bent and warped metal they had taken refuge behind, just as Cody shouts at him. There is a momentary ceasefire as he walks forward drawing his lightsaber and idly spinning the hilt, inert still, in his hand. The droids watch him approach, not yet reaching pulling the triggers on their blasters. And Obi-Wan sees the sea of them, moving and coming forward in an unstoppable wave. There is the slightest twinge of fear.

Yet he does not falter, he does not waver or fade. He will bend and mold, as he always has to his fit his circumstances, to be what others need of him, but he will not break. Even as he steps into this chaos, he is centered. A lighthouse in a hurricane, braced and fortified for the storm and in light.

"General!"

His comm buzzes in his ear, but the noise is far away. The Force is here, with him, within him. Warmth spreading through his bones, a soft noise in his ears and mind, sweetness on his tongue. His heart is steady, and he is _here_ with it as it pulses with his blood in every beat.

It is hands, cradling his face. Fingers pressing in a gentle touch so he closes his eyes.

_'Do you trust me?'_

"Yes."

"What are you doing!" Cody's voice is there, but it is not.

If it could smile it would.

' _Then trust.'_

He keeps his eyes closed, falling into his opening stance, and trusts.

* * *

There are paths before him, layers of futures that overlap and twist together. He can feel them and see them, the path he walks and the ones of the other surrounding him. The Force shivers down his nerves, as he sees and urges him to move.

It's a dance. He is the participant, both the leader and the follower, as The Force is the music. The steps he takes laid out by the melody, known already by the notes as though they had danced this duet a thousand times before and could a thousand times again.

 _'Stay',_ the music whispers, as he circles through the forms of Soresu, feeling the paper-thin resistance of cutting through droids and the heat of barely dodged blaster bolts. The Force tells him, _pull_ and he does, pulling droids into his saber and crushing them in his grip. The Force laughs _push_ so he thrusts the pieces into their fellows, seeing but not seeing the ones that fall to the ground as their paths cease.

 _'Stay with me,'_ the music swells and hums The force is singing through him as he spins and steps and feels giddy with the light pulsing through him.

He has to be and has been so many things, to so many people. Whatever they have needed of him and asked for he has been. He has been what they thought, and he has been what they haven't expected.

This, though? This is just him. This is not Padawan Kenobi or Master Kenobi or General Kenobi. This is Obi-Wan, this is just him, as he remembers in rare moments, with The Force pulsing through him in time with his heart and breathing through him in synch with his lungs. This is him, with The Force that has loved him, making its home in his marrow and in his blood, showing him the measure of their song so he can carry through with the movements of all the possibilities he sees before him. He basks in the feeling of it, feeling himself smile. The Force thrums in pleasure around him.

So they dance. He doesn't know how long it lasts, or how many droids they have taken down, or where his men are. Only that it can never be long enough, that his men are safe, that the droids keep coming, in waves and waves, their first priority to capture or kill a Jedi. It means they focus on him, they come for him over the 212th. It means that he can begin to feel, as less of them fall to his saber, the battle winding down to an end. They still come, but he can see less and less of them until there is no more.

Still he sways and waltzes with the strain, finishing the katas once, running through them twice, a third time, as the song dies down. It clings as it fades, desperate to not be over. For this to not be the end. He slows as he goes through the forms of Soresu, knowing this will be the last time.

 _'Don't leave me'_ the Force clings to to him, sticky heat in his veins.

"I'm not."

 _'Stay with me,'_ it begs.

"Always," he murmurs back, "but I can't stay here."

He can't. He has people who need him, who love him, who he wants to protect and a galaxy he needs to help save. He is slowing to a stop, spinning and flourishing his saber more than than he would in order to savor these last moments. Even as The Force seems to come to an acceptance of his answer. It feels bittersweet.

It fades into almost nothing, a low buzz in his mind and he sinks into the familiar opening-closing stance of Soresu. He takes comfort in how natural it feels. In how The Force still clutches at him, pressed and folded into him still. 

"Obi-Wan."

He opens his eyes.

Cody is standing before him, helmet off. The force around him swirls with concern and love and admiration. Cody reaches for him, grasping his shoulders and giving him a scan from head to toe, his usual to check him over for injuries.

"Obi-Wan," he says again, opening his mouth to say more but looking lost.

"Cody," Obi-Wan says with a smile, feeling himself sway to the lingering threads of a melody he knows only he can hear, "darling, I think I'm going to need you to carry me."

He looks so startled, either by the statement or the endearment, that he only has time to ask, "What?" before Obi-Wan pitches forward into him. Only kept from hitting himself on Cody's armor by him grabbing Obi-wan and supporting him.

It's with near comical ease that Cody is able to pick him up as Obi-Wan goes near boneless from force exhaustion, not passed out yet though. He can still hear Cody, yelling into his comms about a medic, that the arrival of the 501st was in an estimated ten or so minutes, to secure a location in the forest, set up a watch and scouts, so they're not taken off guard again. He can hear the bustle of his men, as Cody carries him into their midst. Their muttering worries and the traces of their force signatures even as his eyes are closed.

He feels love slotting with his fingers, twining into the gaps in his armor and in his soul, chasing away the exhaustion as best it can, though he still does not wish to move.

 _'I am with you,'_ it whispers, _'I will stay. I love you. I am yours and you are mine. I have you, as you have me."_

"Everything is going to be okay," Cody says, voice low for only him, "We have you, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan laughs, soft and over-flowing with adoration, from the love being poured into him and the love he has for his troops and his Commander, who looks down at him in awe.

"Yes," he answers both of them, "yes, you do."

**Author's Note:**

> Was Anakin actually mentioned in this??? I can't remember lmao  
> I might post more of this, I think I actually wrote it from Cody's pov first so maybe I'll put that up too. Who knows.  
> Hope you enjoyed, maybe see you again.


End file.
